Interview With Sonic The Hedgehog
by Sonic2598
Summary: Sonic talks about his career with yours truely asking the questions. some are real some are made up!


Interview with Sonic The Hedgehog

Ladies and Gentlemen: welcome to another edition of Game chat, I'm your host Axel Rogan and my guest at this time is none other then the 16 year veteran Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic thanks for being here today

Hey no problem I always glad to give interviews

Great So Sonic 16 years in the gaming world how does it feel to hit the big one six?

Well I think it a big achievement for me, but the people who I should really thanks are the fans around the globe, there the ones who made me who I am today, I don't disappoint them, I always tried hard to give them what they what in my games, if they want speed I'll give them speed, if they want attitude I'll give them attitude not to them personally but in my games,

Now Sonic you have worked with a lot of characters in your time who had the biggest impact in your career?

Uh. If I had to choose one then I would have to go with Tails he has been my little buddy since Sonic 2 and we have a great friendship, unlike the others Tails is the one person I could trust.

What about Amy Rose?

(laughing) well she a different story, she kind of gaga over me in real life and in the games, she always says that we are destined to be together in her eyes that is, but for me I don't, she a great gal but not my type, I always wish she would be with Tails, there both almost the same age, tails is two years younger then her, I'm 17 and she 14 and Tails is 12 so there no way I would date her with all due respect.

Sonic let me ask you have you ever had a crush on any of the other Sega Girls?

Well there's Blaze who I like a lot and there's Rouge who always a fun gal but there also Sally acorn from when I did the Sonic SatAm show I fell much closer to her it felt like a real relationship so I think maybe Sally would be my crush, but I gotta give Blaze a chance.

Sonic I've been meaning to ask you among all the games that you ever were in what would you think would be the best one you did?

Uh. Among all of them I would have to say…. Sonic Adventure I don't why but that game never gets old I like playing it on the Dreamcast and that game marks the first time I interact with the human world, people think that I interact in the human world for the first time in Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 but Sonic Adventure was the first

Tell me about Eggman?

His name says it all Eggman has been the villain since I started my career, he always tries to get in my way I like to fool around with him like mess up his robots or take the Chaos Emeralds something like that, but also he can be helpful as well like for example when the gang and I was at the space colony Ark, Eggman helped us defeat the bio lizard but it was all thanks to Shadow, but Eggman did his part.

Now Sonic 6 years ago you were signed to make a game for the first time on a Nintendo console how did you feel about crossing into enemy territory?

At first I taught it was going to be weird cause I never appeared on a non Sega console before 2002 when I did Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for Gamecube and I taught wow I can't believe I made a game for Sega's rival Nintendo but the game got good reviews and I liked it a lot, I think made about 7 games for the Gamecube and 3 of them were for multiple systems Sonic Heroes was my Ps2 and Xbox debut and I gotta say I think I did a great job with the ps2 games cause most of the games that I made were for PS2 like the recent Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and some were for Gamecube the best Gamecube game that I made was Sonic Gems Collection that had 3 classics including one of my favorites Sonic CD that was pretty much one of my favorite games

Just a few more questions Sonic .Uh. Also you stared in a game with your rival Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games how did you feel about being in the same game as Mario?

Well it was a real honor to be in the same game with Mario and his gang but mainly me and him were the main stars it was great to do that game I had a lot of fun,

And that not the only game that you and him will be in together, two months ago you have be confirmed to the upcoming Smash Bros. Brawl lineup and instead of competing against each other you will be fighting or teaming up with Mario and the other Characters as well?

'I think that would be the greatest thing to ever happening to me to appear to two games with Mario and it's a real honor to be to smash bros. brawl. I think it was cause of the fans that I'm in the game and I just wanna say thank you to all the fans that made this possible,

Two more questions if you have a chance to bring one character from the Nintendo Universe and bring him or her to Sega, who would that be?

Well that a tough one, but I think I would go with….Link, he's a great character I have must respect for him as a person and a character if I were to signed anyone to Sega it would be Link, cause I play the Legend Of Zelda Games and it kicks Ass!

One last question it has be confirmed that you will be staring in your own first RPG game how do you feel about that?

'that came at a surprise I was talking with Bioware and there said if I was interested in doing a game with them I say sure but I want a different twist cause I did action, adventure, sports, racing you name it I did it, but I never did a RPG game they brought it up and I said sure I would like to do it cause I have a lot of skills and techniques that be great in a RPG game and well I guess I'll have to wait until it done, they said it should take them bout 3 years to complete down the road but it sure is going to be worth it!

Well that all the time we have Sonic I just want to say Thank You for your time and I hope we have you back for another interview.

Hey no problem it was my pleasure I'm glad I did this thank you Axel for having me as your guess!

Ladies and Gentlemen: let's hear it for Sonic The Hedgehog. This is Axel Rogan saying See Ya Till Next Time!!!!

The End


End file.
